


Luck and Protection

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: This is the scene where Alec gives Magnus the gift from Japan (I keep forgetting the actual name for it) from Magnus's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this seems ooc, I'm not very talented at writing XD. I might write a part two from Alec's POV if enough people like this one.

After their day of traveling to Tokyo and Prague, Alec and Magnus started unpacking their shopping bags from the many stores they went to. As Magnus was turned around unpacking a statuette, he heard Alec take a deep breath behind him, as if preparing himself to make a big statement. So he turns arounfpd to look at him.

"I got you something", he says while holding out a small gift bag to him. Magnus couldn't believe what he heard. Alec got him something? 

"Me?", he asked shyly.

"Yes, you", he says in a soft voice, "open it!", he says excitedly. So Magnus takes the bag from him, and reaches into the bag to pull out a small, rectangular charm covered in a red fabric. He looks at it admiringly as he throws the bag to the floor.

Smirking, Alec says "It's supposed to bring you luck and protection."

"Thank you, Alexander", he says lovingly, "you never cease to amaze me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm not a very talented writer, so let me know how I can improve. :D
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: @shadow-readernwriter  
> Tell me what you think, tell me your prompts you woul like to see, and talk to me about Shadowhunters!


End file.
